usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
New Super Mario World Returns
Utopia is a [http://www.supermariobrosx.org/wiki/SMBX Super Mario Bros. X'''] episode made by Squishy Rex. Planning and production on '''Utopia began soon after the release of 1.3 and has continued on since then. It is anticipated that when a stable release of PlatGenWohl is made available, Utopia will be ported to and continued through PlatGenWohl. Utopia has had many graphical and physical changes since development began in late 2011, though the current plans listed below are final planned layouts of Utopia. Utopia was first announced to the public in early 2014, where World 1 had been restarted due to a loss of data in a subsequent hard-drive crash. The initial plans for Utopia were to stretch the limits of SMBX further than ever before. Currently, the development on Utopia has ceased momentarily due to the lack of certain graphics. Despite this, planning and testing is still going ahead, with the newest level finished in early July 2014. Contents *1 Story *2 Playable Characters *3 Worlds *4 Gameplay Modes *5 Items *6 Objects *7 Enemies *8 Trivia Story The story of Utopia follows the basic story told in almost every Super Mario game produced by Nintendo, however, after the first World, it becomes clear that the protagonist is playing for much higher stakes. Playable Characters *[http://www.supermariobrosx.org/wiki/Mario Mario] *Luigi *Toad *Toadstool Peach Originally, there were to be two new players available in Utopia, being Yoshi and Squishy Rex . However due to technical restraints, have been removed as players, though they still appear in game, Yoshi as the usual mount of choice, and Squishy Rex as common "friend" throughout the worlds of Utopia. Worlds *1. Emerald Valley *2. Golden Dunes *3. Refresher Waters *4. Forests of Eternity *5. Land of the Giants *6. Crystal Dome *7. Mountainside Ruins *8. The Shimmering Snowfields *9. Starry Sky Gardens *10. Volcanic Badlands *W-Star: Utopia Mountains *W-A: Shy Guy's Storybook *W-B: Pipe Maze *W-C: A Quick Dipper in the Galaxy *W-D: Clockwork Skyline *W-E: Cherry Blossom Mountain *W-F: Ghost Island All worlds in Utopia follow the generic themes, however many of the Bonus "Alphabet" worlds have unique themes to them. These include Worlds C - F and are only accessible by finding super secret paths out of the main worlds. Worlds A and B however, are simply worlds that act as an alternate path from other worlds. An example of this is instead of being directed straight into these worlds the protagonist has an option of entering one of two worlds. When completing World 3, the protagonist can either choose World A or World 4. Bear in mind that completing World A sends the player to the beginning of World 4. Gameplay Modes A new feature which was included recently is the different playable Modes. *Story Mode: Follows the main objective of the game, traversing Utopia. *Challenge Mode: Although this can be accessed from the beginning, most challenges are locked and must be unlocked by gaining Music Boxes. In Challenge mode you have to complete levels you've already visited, that are made more difficult. Battle hordes of enemies and even avoid death for certain periods of time. *Specials Mode: Unlock Specials Mode and play through scrapped levels, cut levels from the original Super Mario Bros series and have some fun inside the Magical Music Box. Items Most items are common throughout Utopia, however some are world specific. For example, the Frog Suit is specific to Refresher Waters, taken outside of this world it becomes an Ice Flower. *[http://www.supermariobrosx.org/wiki/Mushroom Super Mushroom] *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Superball Flower (Becomes Fire Flower outside native world) *Volt Flower (Becomes Fire Flower outside native world) *Crystal Flower (Becomes Ice Flower outside native world) *Cape Feather *Tanooki Suit *Hammer Suit *Frog Suit (Becomes Ice Flower outside native world) *Penguin Suit (Becomes Ice Flower outside native world) *Star Suit (Becomes Hammer Suit outside native world) *P-Balloon *Kuribo's Shoe *Podoboo's Shoe *Lakitu's Shoe *Para-Beetle's Shell *Boo Mushroom *Cheep Cheep Mushroom *Poison Mushroom Objects *Baseball *Anchor *Key *Bubbles *Orb *Jugem Cloud *Hammer *Warp Whistle *Thunder Cloud *P-Wing *T-Switch *Stopwatch *Crates *Mushroom Block *Vegetables *Cherry *Chomp Ball *Berry Blocks *Berries *Coins *1-Ups *Propeller Block *Beam Box *Cannon Box *Kuribo's Ice Skate *Kuribo's Roller Skate *e-Switch *F-Switch *P-Switch * !-Switch * ?- Switch *BOO Switch *POW Block *Roulette Block *Baddie Box *Red Ring *Rainbow Ring *Note Ring *Bomb Switch *Note Trail *Metal Ring *Purple Ring *Switch Block *5-Up Block *Music Box *Detonator *Hint Block *Obstruction Switch Block *Axe *Rubber Ball *Lucky Star *Hacisuke *Lucky Coin *Lucky Cloud *Skull Switch *Bomb *Rock Block *Springboard *Bouncing Bough *Character Block *Switch Block *Toothy *Yoshi Enemies Utopia contains many enemies new and old. For a full list of Utopia's enemies see here. The Bestiary A * Aftore * Airplane Guy * Albatoss * Albino Dancing Spear Guy * Albino Dino * Alchemy Bros. * Amazing Flying Fire Bros. * Amazing Flyin’ Hammer Bros. * Amazing Flyin’ Sledge Bros. * Amp * Amp Lakitu * Ameboid * Amethyst Big Bertha * Ancient Alley Rat * Ancient Artichoker * Ancient Dino Rhino * Ancient Fish Bone * Ancient Goomba * Ancient Goombette * Ancient Gooman * Ancient Mean Bean * Ancient Mr. Kipper * Ancient Piranha Plant * Ancient Thwomp * Ancient Toss Monkey * Angry Koopas + Para-Angry Koopas * Angry Moon * Angry Star * Angry Sun * Antotto * Arachne * Armored Fire Bros. * Armored Clumph * Ant Trooper * Aqwoosh * Archer Bros. * Arctic Turkeyjerk * Arsenal Spike * Artichoker * Artichokrusha * Artichoker Bros. * Atom Bill * Autobomb * Axe Guy B * Baby Blooper * Baby Cheep Cheep * Baby Rex * Baddie Box * Ball Bros. * Ballbit * Balloomba * Balloomboth * Balloon Goomba * Balloon Guy * Bangle Bros. * Bangle Grublin * Banzai Bill * Baron von Zeppelin * Baron von Zornet * Batadon * Beach Bros. * Beach Guy * Beach Koopa * Beak Pillar * Bēro * Beez * Beezo * Biddybud * Big Amp * Big Ant Trooper * Big Balloomba * Big Bang-Bang * Big Bertha * Big Boo * Big Boulder * Big Bouncy Ball * Big Boxin * Big Bully * Big Bungee Piranha * Big Cannonball * Big Cleum * Big Floro Sandapien * Big Galoomba * Big Galoomboth * Big Jungle Buster Beetle * Big Makoop * Big Magmus * Big Mr. I * Big P-Balloomba * Big Pin-Head * Big Red Makoop * Big Snake Piranha Plant * Big Sniper Joe * Big Special Galoomba * Big Steely * Big Trouter * Black Trench Tuck * Blargg * Blaze Bros. * Blaze Colddoboo * Blazey * Blizzard Goomba * Blizzard Skwest * Blockhopper * Blockstepper * Blokkablok * Blooper * Blooper Nanny * Blue Bound Fire * Blue Cannogre * Blue Fire Spike * Blue Jungle Tribal Guy * Blue Kong Spike * Blue Salamandy * Blue Helmet Pinwheel * Blue Volcano Lotus * Bob-Omb * Bob-omb Bros. * Bombshell Koopa * Bombshell Makoop * Bone Bros. * Bone Goomba * Bone Gooman * Bone Grublin * Bone Hoopster * Bone Piranha Plant * Bone Joe * Bone Thwomp * Bony Beetle * Boo * Boo Buddy * Boo Buddy Block * Boo Buddy Swarm * Boodelier * Boomerang Bros. * Boo Thwomp * Boosterroid * Boss Bass * Boulder * Boulder Bros. * Boulder Clubba * Boulder Krusha * Bouncy Anenome * Bouncy Ball * Bound Fire * Bowling Goomba * Bowling Goonie * Bowser Blaster * Box Boy * Breakbeat Bros. * Brick Swooper * Brick-Throwing Guy * Broozer * Broulder * Bubble Goomba * Bubblegum Boo * Bulber * Bullet Bill * Bullet Bob * Bullseye Bros. * Bully * Bumpty * Bundt Chuck * Bungee Piranha * Buster Beetle * Buzzy Beetle C * Cactus Piranha Plant * Cannon * Cannon Pig * Cannon Pipe * Cannonball * Cannonball Lakitu * Carrot * Carroboscis * Cat Banzai Bill * Cat Bill * Cat Bones-O-Bot * Cat Goomba * Cat Magpulshell * Cat Oerlikon * Cat Tiki Goon * Chain Chomp * Chain Chomplet * Chained Kong * Chainsaw * Chargin' Bodyguard * Chargin’ Chuck * Chargin' Corkpedite * Chargin' Galoomba * Chargin' Geno * Chargin' Joey * Chargin' Mallow * Chargin' Mario * Cheep Cheep * Cheep Chomp * Chemical Bros. * Cherry Blossom Piranha Plant * Cherry Blossom Piranha Fish Plant * Cherry Bombs * Chibibo * Chikunto * Chill Bully * Chill Greaper * Chilly Cave Krumples * Chocolate Corkpedite * Chocolate Fire Bros. * Chocolate Spike * Chomp Bros. * Chomp Guy * Chomp Muncher * Chuboomba * Chucker Bros, * Chuckola Blob * Chuckya * Circling Boo Buddies * Circlet Bros. * Circlet Joe * Circus Bros. * Clampy * Clappin’ Chuck * Climbing Dry Bones * Climbing Koopa * Cluster * Cluster Bros. * Cobrat * Cogner * Colossal Chomp * Colossal Corkpedite * Colossal Mukumuku * Colossal Koopa Paratroopa * Comet * Confused Chuck * Conkdor * Constellation Bros. * Cooligan * Corkpedite * Cosmic Kappi Koopa * Crabbot * Crazy Chair * Croco Bros. * Crowber * Crowblaze * Crystal Buzzy Beetle * Crystal Piko Piko * Crystal Spinies * Crystal Swampire * Cruisin’ Chuck * Crushing Column * Curve Bros. * Czar Claw Jiro D * Dackdeef * Dark-Red Biteranha * Deep Cheep * Desert Sniper Joe * Diagonal Bill Trap * Diagonal Pidgit Trap * Diamond Blooper * Diamond Muckle * Diamond Blooper Nannies * Diamond Chain-Saw * Diamond Chain-Sawfish * Diamond Sir Slush the Snowman * Digga * Diggin’ Chuck * Dino * Dino Rhino * Dino Rider * Dino Torch * Disco Piranha Plant * Dodoombrat * Dolphin * Dokanto * Dr. Freezegood * Dr. Wily Statues * Dread Bones * Dry Bones * Dry Bones Blaster * Dry Bone Chained Kong * Droy Bone Mr. Kipper * Dry Bros. * Dry Skull * Dual Robrothers * Dull Vomer * Dukeboxer * Dwarf Slyguin E * Eep Cheep * Eerie * Elasto-Piranha * Electro Bloppee * Emerald Skater Dee * Emerald Torzilla Ted * Evil Eyes F * Fake Block * Faker Chomp * Fang * F Bōi * Fiery Golem * Fiery Monocle Monica * Fiery Rat Funk * Fiery Pumpkin Plant * Fink Flower * Fire Ball Hog * Fire Bowser Mini * Fire Bros. * Fire Buzzer * Fire Chomp * Fire Fink Flower * Fire Muckle * Fire Nipper * Fire Noodo * Fire Pointy Tuck * Fire Rob-omb * Fire Shooter * Fire Snake * Fire Spike * Fire Spitty * Firebar * Firehead Ned * Firoomba * Fish Bone * Fishin’ Boo * Fishin’ Devil Joe * Fishing Ghost * Flamings Scuttle Bug * Flickster * Fliprus * Floating Mine * Flopsy Fish * Flurry * Flurry Tomitu * Fly Guy * Fokey * Forest Green Spookum * Freezie * Frog Goomba * Frog-Beezo * Froggy * Frost Bros. * Frost Bubble * Frost Chomp * Frost Firehead Ned * Frost Tiki Goon * FrostBlaze Bros. * Frozen Spike * Fuzzy G * Galoomba * Ganchan * Gargantua Koopa Troopa * Gas Bubble * Genocider Birdy * Geyser Guppy * Ghost ? Block * Ghost Piranha * Ghostly Fire Snake * Giant Chain Chomp * Giant Fish Bone * Giant Jelectro * Giant Jumping Piranha Plant * Giant Metall * Giant Ninji * Giant Phanto * Giant River Piranha Plant * Giant Shy Guy * Giant Sledbobbles * Giant Snifit * Giant Spark * Giant Spiked Ball * Giant Targeting Ted * Giant Torpedo Ted * Giga Paratroopa * Giga Spike * Giga Troopa * Glacier Leuko * Glazdave * Gloomba * Gnapurf Bill * Gnome Tomitu * Gold Big Bertha (Bill Blaster) * Gold Blaster * Gold Bowser Statue * Gold Cheep Cheep * Gold Kiki * Gold Para-Beetle * Gold Rob-Omb * Gold Shthwomp * Golden Batadon * Golden King Bill * Golden Titanic Ted * Goomba * Goomba Stack * Goomba Tower * Goomba Tron * Goombeetle * Goombette * Goombra * Goomburger * Goombulb * Goombullet * Goonie * Goopa * Gorgon * Goronto * Grand Cocojoe * Grand Goomba * Grand Kaiboon * Grand Shoe Goomba * Grand Shoe Lakitu * Grand Shoe Podoboo * Grand Tail Goomba * Grand Terekuribo * Green Cannogre * Green Colddoboo * Green Jungle Tribal Guy * Green Para-Beetle * Greaper * Grey Bowser Statue * Grindel * Grinder * Gromba * Groompa * Grrrol * Ground Hawk * Grubby * Grublinsworth * Grublinified Red Bones * Guerrilla * Gummy Buzzy Beetle * Gummy Koopa * Gurindais * Gusty H * Hammer Bros. * Haunted Table * Hawkmouth * Heavy Fiery Troopa * Heavy Para-Beetle * Heligoomba * Hellbilly Spike * Helio Bros. * Hit-Kiai-ki * Hobgoblin * Honey Buzzer * Honey Goomba * Hoop Bros. * Hoopster * Hop-Chop * Hopping Flame * Horned Ant Trooper * Hotfoot * Hothead Picapico * Hothead * Hound Mukumuku * Huckit Crab * Huge Para-Goomba * Hyper Amanita * Hyper Chewy * Hyper Ferocious Ferret * Hyper Fishing Lakitu * Hyper Greaper * Hyper Honey Goomba * Hyper Koopa * Hyper Krumples * Hyper Mad Lollies * Hyper Pengini * Hyper Shy Guy * Hyper Sling Shy * Hyper Snapdragon * Hyper Snifit * Hyper Tomitu * Hyper Vomer I * Ice Bros. * Ice Golem * Ice Mukumuku * Ice Spitty * Ice Tiki Doom * Ice Tomitu * Icebar * Icy Parasol Goomba * Inky Piranha Plant * Inukshock J * Jack O’ Goomba * Jade Bonehead Jed * Jade Wiskers * Jaw Breaker * Jelectro * Jellybeam * Jellyfish * Jester Clubosaur * Jiangshi-Hopper * J Son * Jumbo Ray * Jumping Brick Joe * Jumpin’ Chuck * Jumping Bone Piranha Plant * Jungle Cat Wiggler * Jumping Chain Chomp * Jumping Piranha Plant * Jumping Pumpkin Plant * Jungle Green Fink Flower * Jungle Green Gargantua Koopa * Jungle Green Lobzter * Jungle Tribal Guy K * Kab-Omb * Kaiboon * Kamikaze Koopa * Karakara * Killer Shoe Goomba * King Bill * King Rob-Omb * Kinklink * KlapCroco * Knife Croco * Knight Hider * Koopa Paratroopa * Koopa Troopa * Koopalloon * Krab * Kriffid * Kritter-ized Camo Goomba * Kritter-ized Dizzy Dandy * Kritter-ized Fautso * Kritter-ized Fink Flower * Kyororo L * Lakitechno * Lakitrash * Lakitu * Lakitu Bros. * Large Piranha Fish * Laser Bowser Statue * Laser Gun Gooman * Laser Guy * Laser Ribbite * Lava Amanita * Lava Fink Flower * Lava Lotus * Lazer Grublin * Leafgon * Ledge Bros. * Ledge Hammer Grublin * Leonish * Leuko * Licorice Bullet Bill * Lil’ Sparky * Lobzter * Ludwigoomba * Lunar Makoop * Lune M * Mad Lollies * Madpole * Magmite * Magifoofa * Magikoopa * Makoop * Mammoth * Mask Koopa * Mastadoom * Mattermouth * Mecha-Big Sphen * Mecha Cheep * Mecha Koopa * Mecha Krusha * Mecha Mole Miner * Mega Blooper * Mega Blurp * Mega Buzzy Beetle * Mega Cheep Cheep * Mega Chewy * Mega Chewy Fish * Mega Chomp * Mega Comet * Mega Comet Bros. * Mega Dackdeef * Mega Deep Cheep * Mega Fizzy Note * Mega Fuzzy * Mega Goombo * Mega Greaper * Mega Grrrol * Mega Lakitu * Mega Mole * Mega Mole Miner * Mega Monty Mole * Mega Orbinaut * Mega Podoboo * Mega Rat Funk * Mega Rex * Mega Slambear * METAL LANTERN GHOST * Mezzo Bomb * Mezzo Bomb Bros. * Microbomb Bros. * Micro Goomba * Mini Belome * Mini Buzzy Beetle * Mini-Chomp Bro. * Mini Grate Guy * Mini Hammer Bros. * Mini Knife Guy * Mini Koopa Paratroopa * Mini-Piranhapus * Mini Sledge Bros. * Mini Spiny * Mini Torpedo Ted * Mini Torte * Mini Urchin * Missile Banzai Bill * Missile Bill * Money Bag * Monty Mole * Morty Mole * Mountain Bob-Omb * Mr. Blizzard * Mr. I * Mr. Kipper * Mr. Owl * Muckle * Mukumuku * Mummified Bustle Beetle * Mummified Buzzy Beetle * Mummified Geckit * Mummified Shy Guy * Muncher N * Net Bones * Ninji * Nipper * Nokobon * Note Block Goomba O * O’Dile * Octoomba * Ocean Blue Muckle * Octovader * Orange Kerploop * Orange Makoop * Orb Bros. * Orbison * Orbison Bros. * Ostro P * P-Balloomba * Pacific Blue Kerploop * Pacific Blue Pipeous * Panser * Para-Beetle * Para-Biddybud * Para-Bomb * Para-Bones * Para-Buzzy * Para-Chomp * Para-Fuzzy * Para-Galoomba * Para-Goomba * Para-Hammer Bros. * Para-Mecha Koopa * Para-Micro Goomba * Para-Piranha * Para-Spike * Para-Spike Top * Para-Spiny * Parachute Bomb * Parachute Chomp * Passin’ Chuck * Peppermintitu * Persian Green Aqua Bros. * Phanto * Pickax Mukumuku * Pidgit * Pidgit Bill * Pigskin Clubba * Pile-Driver Micro-Goomba * Pine Green Ukiki * Pint-sized Piranha Plant * Pink Chum Chucker Charlie * Pink Hider * Pin-Head * Pinwheel * Pipe Blooper * Pipe Lakitu * Pipeous * Piranha Guy * Piranha Lotus * Piranha Plant * Piranha Sprout * Piranhacus Giganticus * Pitchin’ Chuck * Plasma Billy Bob * Plasma Blade Bros. * Plasma Lanzer * Plasma Mike Rafone * Plasma Poppy Bro. Jr. * Plasma UFOney * Plauncher * Podoboo * Podoboo Lakitu * Poison Amanita * Poison Bros. * Poison Pokey * Poison Ribbite * Pokey * Pokey Lakitu * Pokey Sprout * Porcu-Puffer * Porcupo * Poundin Fuzzy * Pouncer * Prehistoric Beach Bros. * Prehistoric Beach Koopa * Prehistoric Chewy * Prehistoric Clumph * Prehistoric Hammer Bros. * Prehistoric Mystic Guardian * Prism Blooper * Prism Lobzter * Prism Squid * Ptooie * Pulsar * Pulsar Vomer * Pulsar Bros. * Pumpkin Bungee Piranha * Pumpkin Lotus * Pumpkin Mukumuku * Pumpkin Plant * Pumpkin Pokey * Pumpkin Snapdragon * Pumpkin Tomitu * Purple Carroboscis * Putrid Gecko * Putrid Mr. Kipper * Putrid Piranha * Pyro Crog * Pyrosphere Bros. * Pyro Guy Q * Quad Cannon * Quad Engine * Quicksand Bros. R * Ram Chain Chomp * Ram Chuck * Rapoomba * Raspberry Chuck * Rat Funk * Rat Funk Tower * Reacher * Really Eerie * Red Apprentice * Red Archies * Red Big Amp * Red Bito * Red Cannogre * Red Cat Banzai Bill * Red Chain Chomp * Red Chained Kong * Red Clown Chuck * Red Dry Bones * Red Goomba * Red Icicle Telly * Red Jungle Tribal Guy * Red Klobber * Red Mini-Kappi Koopa * Red Para-Goomba * Red Spike Bass * Red Super Koopa * Red Trench Tuck * Red Wariocopter * Red-Hot Knuckle Joe * Remo Con * Rex * Ribbite * Ribbite Bros. * Rip Van Fish * River Piranha Plant * Rob-omb * Rob-omb Bros. * Rob-omb Paladin * Roboticized Bruise Lee * Roboticized Electrite * Roboticized Houndoom * Roboticized MACHECOON * Roboticized PLATYPLUCK * Roboticized Regiptil * Roboticized STEELEG * Roboticized Tortress * Rock Crusty * Rock Bros. * Rock Throwin' Chuck * Rocket Bill * Rocket Engine * Rocket Guy * Rocky Wrench * Rolling Bob-Omb * Rolling Boulder Bros. * Rolling Chomp * Roto-Disc * Roto-Fire * Royal Samurobo * Royal Spike * Ruby Bowser Statue S * Sabretoothed Big Bertha * Sabretoothed Fierce Ferret * Sabretoothed Jawful * Sarbetoothed Mecha Bros. * Sackit * Samurobo * Sand Bahamutt * Sand Boomeringo * Sand Bros. * Sand Porcu-Puffer * Sand Ribbite * Sand Skullshark * Sand Whomp * Sandy Tashrooba * Scaredy Rat * Scuba Kab-Omb * Scuba Rob-omb * Scuttlebug * Shaman * Shaman Simirror * Shoe Goomba * Shogun Chucks * Shroob Koopa * Shroom Chomp * Shy Away * Shy Guy * Shy Ranger * Shyster * Silver Steve * Silver Slammer * Skate Goomba * Skeeter * Skipsqueak * Skull Brujina * Skull Snaggles * Sky-Blue Burning Leo * Sky-Blue Golem * Sky Tanoopa * Sledge Bros. * Slingshot Guy * Sludge Birdo * Slurry * Small Flame * Snailicorn * Snapdragon * Snifit * Sniper Bill * Snow Alley Rat * Snow Bazooka Koopa * Snow Bob-omb * Snow Pokey * Snow Spike * Snufit * Spark * Sparky Bubble * Sparky Hopping Devil * Sparky Clumph * Spear Guy * Special Galoomba * Special Para-Galoomba * Special Pokey * Speed Grublin * Spike Bass * Spike Goomba * Spike Lotus * Spike Pillar * Spike Top Bros. * Spike Top Spike * Spike Top * Spiked Ball * Spiky * Spiny Cheep Cheep * Spiny * Spiny Egg * Spiny Skipsqueak * Splorch * Splounder * Splunkin * Spookum * Spooky * Squiggler * Stalking Piranha Plant * Star Bros. * Starbag * Starslap * Steampunk Rob-omb * Steel Pokey * Steely * Steely Guy * Stilt Guy * Stone Blurker * Stone Spike * Stretch * Straw Head * Stump * Sumo Bros. * Super Balleronto * Super Bob-Omb * Super Dooper Koopa * Super Dry Bones * Super Flurry * Super Koopa * Super Piranha Plant * Super Pokey * Super Pumpkin Plant * Super Slurry * Super Spiny * Super Swooper * Super Thwimp * Super Thwomp * Super Venus Fire Trap * Super Volcano Lotus * Sushi * Sushi Goomba * Swamp Spikey * Swim Ring Goomba * Swimming Teds * Swooper * Syobon Star T * Tail Bullet Bill * Tail Chomp * Tail Goomba * Tail Lakitu * Tail Ribbite * Tail Shy Away * Tail Spiny * Taloomba * Tanooki Bros. * Tanoomba * Targeting Ted * Techno Gecko * Terekuribo * Terrapin * Terrible Torch * Thwimp * Thwomp * Tiki Curve Bros. * Tiki Doom * Tikoco * Tiny Troopa * Tiny Tweester * Tiny Venus Fire Trap * Titanic Ted * Tokotoko * Tomitu * Topman * Topmini * Torpedo Ted * Tox Box * Tribal Ball Bros. * Tribal Ballbit * Tribal Blooper * Tricoin * Triple Piranha Fish * Trouter * Tubaoomba * Turbo Frogog * Tweester * Tweeter * Ty-Foo U * Uchuujin * Unagi * Unchained Chomp * Undead Commando Man * Unera * Urchin V * Venus Dry Trap * Venus Fire Trap * Venus Geckit Trap * Venus Gemstone Trap * Venus Grape Trap * Venus Ice Trap * Venus Thunder Trap * Vine Geckit * Vine-Gaull * Violet Bēro * Violet Gulpit * Violet Ribbite * Violet Shy Away * Volcano Lotus * Volt Clubba * Vomer W * Wacky Morty Mole * Waddlewing * Waddle Gringill * Walleye * Wallop * Walrus * Warrior Skeleton * Wasp * Water Balloon Guy * Water Bandit * Water Geckit * Water Ribbite * Water Shooter * Water Suemba * Watermelon Ukiki * Web Arachne * Whale * Whimp * White Lava Lotus * White Lunge Fish * White Podoboo * Whomp * Wind Gūrindai * Wiggler * Wiggler Worm * Wild Piranha Plant * Wild Blue Beez * Wild Blue Ferocious Ferret * Wild Blue Remo Con * Wiskers * Wizard Piranha Plant * Wonderland Kritter * Wooghlie * Woolly Chain Chomp * Woolly Suu * Wrestle Grublin Y * Yellow Cannogre * Yellow Jungle Tribal Guy * Yellow Green Krusha * Yellow Green Tomitu * Yellow Koopa Armoredtroopa * Yellow Red Spikester * Yellow Terrapin * Yellow Thwomp Kong * Yurarin * Yurarin Boo Z Zeus Guy Zeostar Zeostar Bros. Zibbite Retrieved from "http://www.supermariobrosx.org/w/index.php?title=Utopia/Bestiary&oldid=1234"